neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Nepgear
Nepgear, also known as Purple Sister, is the CPU Candidate of Planeptune and Purple Heart's younger sister. Much like her sister who represents a fictitious Sega Console, Nepgear represents a fictitious Sega Handheld. Due to the Neptunia series being a game that revolves around different universes and dimensions, there are multiple Nepgears throughout the series though all of them retain more or less the same personalities and core aspects regardless of the setting. Pages related to a specific Nepgear: *Nepgear/1st Hyperdimension *Nepgear/2nd Hyperdimension *Nepgear/Producing Perfection *Nepgear/U: Action Unleashed Variations Main Series 2nd Hyperdimension Nepgear Remakes 1st Hyperdimension Nepgear Spin-offs Hyperdimension Neptunia: Producing Perfection Nepgear Hyperdimension Neptunia U: Action Unleashed Fictitious Hardware Information Main Article: N-Gear Nepgear's personified handheld is fictitious, much like Neptune's. She represents what is called the N-Gear, a portable gaming device researched and developed in Planeptune. It has various functions, such as processing and organizing physical items as well as data. The name for her personified handheld is a reference to the actual Sega Game Gear and her name, hence the 'N' and 'Gear'. Musical Themes In Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2, Nepgear has her own theme titled Nepgear's Theme that plays very rarely during the story of the game. It is the sixteenth track on the Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 OST and is composed by Kenji Kaenko. Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 '' also has a character song album that includes both Nepgear and Neptune called Hyperdimension Neptunia Duet Sisters Vol.1. It features a duet song called Smile Spiral and a solo for each of them; Nepgear's solo being called M.P.B.L Most Pure Brave Lady. In ''Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory, Nepgear has her own theme composed by Nobuo Uematsu's Band, the Earthbound Papas that is a remixed version of her theme from Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2. Despite being called Nepgear's Theme it notably serves as the theme that plays whenever a character uses an EXE Drive skill during battle. Other Appearances Drama CDs If the Goddess Candidates were Your Younger Sisters On the If the Goddess Candidates were Your Younger Sisters Drama CD Nepgear brings her big brother some refreshments while he's studying, but is surprised to see that instead of studying like he's supposed to he's instead playing games. She says that because he rarely ever says he's going to study that she went through the effort of preparing it for him, but since he was insincere she won't give him anything. Nepgear then says that she is merely joking and that she actually brought it because she thought it'd be around the time where he started losing concentration. She then serves him his coffee and cookies, but her brother asks why there are two coffees instead of only one. She tells him that she brought it so that she can drink with him because she hadn't been able to see him all day. The two of them then take turns taking a mouthful of each others coffee. Now understanding what kind of coffee her big brother likes to drink, she says she'll make him that type of coffee from now own. Nepgear then realizes that she drunk from the same cup as her big brother which means that the two of them indirectly kissed. She then quickly tries to play it off and says it was nothing to fool him. After that Nepgear wishes that her brother would pay more attention to her so she decides to tease him by pretending to feed him a cookie only to eat it herself. This upsets him, as he was looking forward to eating that cookie. Nepgear feels like her attempts at making him pay attention to her were successful and feeds him a cookie for real the second time. Anime and Manga Hyperdimension Neptunia: Megami Tsuushin Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation Hyperdimension Neptunia The Animation: Hello New World Non-Neptunia Appearances Touch Shot! Love Application In Touch Shot! Love Application Nepgear makes an appearance in the game as part of a custom skin that can be used on the main character's yPhone. The skin features both her and Neptune from Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 and uses their Chirper Gamipics as part of the icons on the protagonists phone while the wallpaper of the phone is taken from the official wallpaper from Hyperidmension Neptunia mk2 that features both Neptune and Nepgear. Mugen Souls and Mugen Souls Z In Mugen Soul Z as part of the Vert's Delusional Sisters Costume Set downloadable content, the player can obtain equipment that can allow Peons to dress up and resemble Nepgear. This DLC pack includes, Nepgear's entire outfit, her hairstyle, her face, and a portrait of her. Content & Stats Million Arthur Videos Etymology Due to Nepgear being the younger sister of Neptune and thus representing a handheld console instead of home console like her sister, Nepgear's name is derived from the Sega Game Gear handheld. Trivia *In the Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 popularity poll, Nepgear has placed third with a total of 1032 points, just behind Neptune. This makes her the most popular CPU Candidate. *Nepgear's special M.P.B.L is a reference to the song Most Pure Brave Lady. Most Pure Brave Lady is the song she sings from the Hyperdimension Neptune Duet Sister Song Vol.1 CD. *In Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory, it is revealed that Nepgear absolutely loves robots, and gets sad if they are destroyed. *In Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2, through certain events, Nepgear gets to summon Keiji Inafune, creator of Mega Man. In Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory, the honor of summoning Inafune goes to Neptune instead, however, Nepgear (also through an event) later gets to summon a slew of manga characters, all made by the renowned Osamu Tezuka. *In Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory, when Nepgear joins the party, she actually describes herself as either a tanky character or a red mage. While Blanc is more of a tank than Nepgear, Nepgear does make a good red mage given her good stats as well as having not only offensive skills but healing and support skills as well. *Nepgear's Slash Wave skill actually changes name upon transformation, changing into M.P.B.L. However, she is not the only character to do so, with both Plutia and Peashy changing all of their skill names upon transformation. *In the games, Nepgear is often mistaken to be the older sister between herself and Neptune due to her older appearance and being more mature then Neptune. *In HDD form, Nepgear remains the most unchanged between the other CPUs and CPU Candidates. * Nepgear is the tallest of the CPU Candidates Navigation Category:Nepgear Category:Characters Category:CPU Candidates Category:Female Characters Category:Goddesses Category:Main Characters Category:Planeptune Residents Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia: Megami Tsuushin Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia The Animation: Hello New World Characters